Losing Power
by x-Neonstar-x
Summary: When Ben Boards a ship that looks like it has crashed, without gwen and kevin,he is captured by an old enemy who uses him for his powers. Really bad at summeries. Rated T for blood in later Chapters. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my First Fanfiction so please be nice. This is rated M for later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Nope I dont own Ben 10**

Losing Power. Chapter 1

Nobody's POV

Ben sped down the road probly going twice the legal limit down the long dessert road that lead to Losaladad. He wasn't going to lossaladad just driving so he didn't have to spend a second more near Gwen and Kevin. He wasn't furious with them just annoyed. They didn't let him explain that he wasn't at home or blowing them off ,he was fighting the forever knights and to beat them took longer than expected.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

_Ben pulled up at Mr. Smoothies in his black and green car and walked over to where Gwen and Kevin were seated. he was just about 5 feet from their table when Gwen and Kevin saw him and stood and walked over to him, they had angry looks on their faces. He was getting ready to explain but Gwen beat him to it._

"Where have you been, you said to meet you here an hour ago!" Gwen shouted straight into his face.

"_I wa-" Ben was cut off by Kevin._

"_Probly watching sumo slammers" Kevin said with a furious expression._

"_No I-" He was cut off by Gwen this time._

"_Save it Ben. You weren't here and you didn't call to say you would be late. You keep blowing us off like its nothing." Gwen was mad but Ben was sick of being accused he turned and walked away towards his car before anymore accusations were thrown at him. _

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p><em>Bens POV<em>

_They just don't understand what it's like to try and protect everyone in the universe._ Ben thought. He looked at the clock in the car, 2:35pm. _I've been driving for 30 minutes… I should probly just go home or go on patrol…or go to Julie's... _He turned the car around and headed back towards Bellewood. 2 minutes later the remains of a spaceship crash came into view. He sped up to get to the crash and see if any innocent life form was hurt.

He came to a screeching halt in front of the ship he quickly exited his car and walked towards the door to the crash hadn't happened to long ago or ben would have seen it while he was driving. The ship was about as big as a medium sized house. It was silver with a yellow stripe across it. When he got to the door it opened automatically and went inside.

There was a long hallway, when he was halfway down the door slid shut with a loud BANG! Ben jumped at the noise. He was now in complete darkness. He felt his way back to where the door he came in. When he was certain he found it he waited for it to open. But it didn't. he tried to find a button or lever of some sort to open the door. He managed to find where the button should have been but it had been taken out on purpose.

_Oh no. This can't be the button to open the door._ But he knew it was. He also knew this was probly the biggest mistake he's ever made.

"Hello Ben" said a dark muffled voice.

Ben quickly turned at the sound of his name-getting ready to activate the ultimatrix- only to be greeted with a quick and powerful hit to the head before falling into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi Neonstar here this was my first fanfiction like it says above so please R&amp;R and only Positive reviews please. :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: You guessed it i dont own Ben 10**

Chapter 2

When ben awoke he found himself strapped to a metal chair, with his hands on the arms of the chair unable to move an inch thanks to the metal restraints on his legs, arms and chest.

The room he was in was metal. Metal door, metal walls even the ground was metal. He had the biggest headache he'd ever had and he'd had a lot of headaches. He sat trying to recall what happened.

_I was on a ship, the door automatically shut and then…and then…Micheal…_He trailed off just hoping he hadn't been captured by Micheal Morningstar or Darkstar as he called himself now.

He could hear the locks on the door being undone. And soon enough micheal stepped through the door and shut it behind him.

"Hello Ben" Micheal said behind the ugly metal mask .

"What do you want with me micheal?"

"I want your power I figured you could give endless amounts of power with the ultimatrix. Not that youll have a choice or not"

"And what makes you think that?"Micheal crossed the room to where ben was sitting and the punched him in the side of the mouth making his lip bleed.

"That's what makes me think that"

* * *

><p>Gwens POV<p>

"He's still not answering his phone,"gwen said annoyed for 2 hours they'd been trying to find ben, his parents said he hadn't been home or contacted them 2 days.

"His plumbers badge locater is still offline, I'm sure he's fine Gwen. " Kevin said reassuringly.

"Kevin it's been 2 days and nobody's seen him, we should head to his house, I need something of his to track him with."

They drove back to Ben's hpuse where is parents were eagerly waiting for news on Ben.

"Did you find him?" his mother asked as soon as they set foot in the door.

"No ,but were going to track his mana, we just need something of his. I'm sure he's fine aunt Sandra" Gwen said trying to reassure her aunt . They went quicky up the stairs to his room.

"Well, now what do track him with?" asked Kevin obviously bored. Gwen walked over to ben's bin and pulled out a can of soda ben had recently drunken out of.

"This". Kevin made no argument. They walked back down the stairs and to kevins car. As soon as they got in and Kevin started the car gwen started to trak ben. Her eyes and the can glowed pink and then she stopped.

"He's in the dessert on the way to Losladad." Gwen said, and with that they started to drive to Losladad probly going three times the leagal limit. No police car could keep up with Kevin's car. They were driving no more then 10 miutes before they saw the wreckage of what was Ben's car.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading please Review :]<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for not explaining this earlier, I know it says I'm writing from a POV but I just want tell you what there thinking that's why I haven't used I, They or Them when I'm writing about the characters. And if what I just said made absolutely no sense just ignore it. Tell me in review if you want me to write in I, Them , We, ect. Sorry for the long wait. I've had school assignments and other stuff so here you are. This is probly going to be the worst and shortest chapter yet so…**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still do not own Ben 10**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Gwens Pov<span>**

"Oh my god" Were the only words Gwen said as they stood about 30 meters from the wreckage. There was absolutely no way that anybody could have survived that. What was once Bens car was scattered everywhere. It was hard to tell if it was even once a car. "BEN!"

To say Gwen was frantic was an understatement. They were throwing bits and pieces of Ben's car away hoping to find him alive under all the wreckage, but there were no signs of him anywhere.

Nothing. There was nothing under all the wreckage there was nothing. No blood, no shreds of clothing, nothing.

"I can't get a mana reading, his trail stops here" Gwen sobbed.

"What does that mean?" Kevin had been quiet after they had turned over every bit of the wreckage.

"I don't know…. Maybe he got on a ship or was teleported." Gwen and Kevin knew quite well that Ben could be dead. " This is all our fault, we should have listened to him, we shouldn't have let him take off alone"

"I know, what should we do now?"

"I…I don't know" Both Gwen and Kevin were mentally lost. "I think we should tell his parents…"

"Ok, Lets go" Kevin helped her into the car and took off down the long dusty road. The trip back to Ben's was house long and awfully quiet.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was short but at least its something and I promise the next one will be longer. Please R&amp;R.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this going to be another really bad chapter. This one is longer just like I promised. Thanks or the reviews.**

**Disclaimer:… Yes I finally own Ben 10…not**

* * *

><p><strong>Kevin's POV<strong>

To Kevin the drive back to ben's house seemed to take an hour, when it was only 15 minutes. When he first looked over to Gwen in the passenger seat, it broke his heart to see her like that. Her hair was messy and her eyes were red and puffy.

There was nothing you could say to comfort someone at a time like this. Ben's house was coming into view. They pulled into the drive way and just sat.

_How on Earth are we going to tell them about this? _Kevin knew Gwen was thinking about the exact same thing.

"Kevin, we have to go in there and tell them" Gwen said still sobbing, "But I don't think I'll be able to tell my Aunt that Ben might be…" Gwen trailed off unable to finish.

"Okay, I'll tell them…" He wasn't looking forward to it._ I'm sorry Mrs and Mr Tennyson, we out to where Ben's mana trail ends and I'm sorry, we searched everywhere, but he wasn't there._ He kept repeating the words in his head as they walked up to the front door.

Gwen knocked and it felt like forever until the door was answered.

"Did you find him? Do you know where he is? Is he safe?" Asked Sandra while her husband Carl stood beside her with a hand around her waist. Even though Kevin had memorised what to say to them, he couldn't remember what to say. The look on their faces would stay in his memory forever. The way they looked for Ben as the asked about him, the worry in their eyes and the fact that both of Ben's parents seemed to waiting at the door for them to knock and for Ben to walk in and say that everything was alright.

"I..I..I'm sorry… but we couldn't find Ben…" That was all the words Kevin managed to say. Sandra seemed like she hadn't heard him, it looked like she was staring off into space with tears in her eyes. Carl asked them to tell them what happened and they went into the lounge room for the explanation that would surely shatter and scar Ben's parent's hearts forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Michael's POV<strong>

Today was a good day. He had captured Ben Tennyson, the machine he needed to insure maximum power and suffering had arrived and there were no signs of Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin or any other plumbers. The machine was already set up and powering up, though that would take over an hour. There wasn't much he could do except make sure Ben doesn't escape. Then a thought occurred.

Michael went into the room where he was keeping Ben and made sure to shut the door. It may lock from the outside but it open to voice command. Ben looked like he had given up all hope, it looked like he hadn't slept in a week. Michael was carrying a mobile phone.

"Who would you like to call?" Asked Michael in a stubborn, impatient tone.

"What?" Ben was very confused, he didn't think Michael was the kind of guy to give a man one phone call like in the movies.

"Ben, I might be evil but I'm not heartless. You will get one phone call to say goodbye. If you attempt to tell them our location or that I have kidnapped you, I will go after you family and kill them one at a time."

"It's hard for me to tell them where I am when I don't even know where I am. How am I supposed to call them when my hands are locked to this chair?"

"You will tell me the number you want to call and I will dial it and put it on speaker. Who do you want to call?" Asked Michael, anyone could tell his patience was wearing thin.

Ben said just one word "Home…."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, I had loads of assignments so I updated as soon as I could. Just in case you guys didn't know I make up the chapters right on the spot so that's why I take sooooo long to update. I made this chapter longer just like I promised. Please R&amp;R ^_^<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I'm gonna try the chapter in the POV(First person.)**

**Disclaimer:…..No I don't own Ben 10**

* * *

><p><strong>Gwen's POV<strong>

They still sat in the lounge room with her Grandpa Max, Kevin and her Aunt who was crying into her husband's shoulder. He had a hand on her back but his eyes were red and he seemed to be staring off into space. The look on their faces is something I will never forget. It was a look of complete and utter heart break, they believed there son was dead and who could blame them the evidence was there. The car was so badly wrecked that you could hardly tell that it was once a car. Her Grandfather was just like her Uncle with red eyes but was looking at his Son and Daughter-in-law. It took over an hour to explain everything to them. It was dark by the time they got to their house last night so they decided to explain everything in the morning to her Grandfather as well.

"I-I-I need a drink" Aunt Sandra stood up and slowly walked into the kitchen. You could hear her open a cupboard and get a glass out and fill it with water from the tap. The silence in the room was deafening. Then we heard the piercing noise of the telephone coming from the kitchen.

It rang for about 10 seconds, I got up ready to go answer it, I didn't think Aunt Sandra was up to taking phone calls at the moment. Another 5 seconds went by before we heard it being answered. I was already on my way to the kitchen.

"Hello?" Aunt Sandra sniffled. About 3 seconds later we heard the sound of glass shattering. They stood up and we ran to the kitchen. I got to the kitchen first expecting the worst. But was shocked at what I saw. She was gripping the counter with one hand like a lifeline while the other hand was holding the phone to her face like the voice on the other end was the most important sound in the world and the glass she had gotten from the cupboard was shattered on the floor into a million tiny pieces

"What's wrong?" Uncle Carl asked, after looking at Aunt Sandra's shocked face, the glass on the floor and seeing no one else in the room and then he asked, "Who's on the phone?"

She said one word the shocked us, one word that we never thought would be on the other end of the phone. "Ben….. Ben's on the phone"

The voice on the other end of the phone would have been the most important sound to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, I know its short I could have written longer but I just wanted to put this up, if I kept writing it would go on forever and there would be no cliffie. I promise that the next one will be longer. But guess what I wrote this in a day! I had to restrain myself from updating this on the 25<strong>**th**** cuz I needed a bit of a gap between chapters. I promise ill update as soon as I can!:D Please R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I know its been a while. I know normal people on school holidays would have tones of time to write but I was sent to my grandparents place in the middle of nowhere with no internet and I was not allowed to take my laptop sooo in other words I wasn't able to write so please excuse my terrible chapter writing. Enough about me and on with the story! Next few chapters will be about Ben. Just letting you know!**

**Disclaimer :...I dont own Ben 10**

* * *

><p><strong>Bens POV<strong>

The phone had been ringing for about 5 seconds._ Please, please, please pick up._

"Hello?" The voice on the other end of the phone sounded like an emotional wreck. Is that Mom? I'm sure it is.

"Mom?" About two seconds later there was a sound of shattering glass. "Mom! Mom! What was that?" There was the faint sound of people running into the room. From my guess there was more than two.

"What's wrong?" Asked a voice full of concern a few feet away from the phone. Dad? He sounds upset "Who's on the phone?" Why would they both be upset?

"Ben…Ben's on the phone" . The other end of the phone went dead quiet.

"Mom are you ok? What's going on?" I asked desperate to know why there were more than my Mom and Dad in the house.

"Ben are you ok? Where are you?" She sounded desperate for the answer.

"I'm fine" I desperately wanted to tell them where I was and who I was with but I wouldn't take the risk. I might as well tell them why I was allowed to call.

"Where are you?" She repeated.

" I'm sorry, I can't tell you that….. I called to say goodbye"

"What? What do you mean?"

How can you put something like this. Something that you don't know the answer to. I have no clue what's going to happen to me. Hearing the hurt in my Mom's voice made me rethink my decision to call her. Maybe it would have been better not to, to let them think I have gone missing. But maybe a lot of people would have given anything for the chance to say goodbye, but me, I'm unsure. I really hope they listen to me.

" Mom, I love you and Dad, I'm sorry but I don't won't you to look for me or worry about me because I'll be fine. Tell Dad, Grandpa, Gwen and Kevin I'll miss them. " Micheal gave me a look saying to hurry it up. I really didn't won't to. "Mom I love you and I'll miss you, you and Dad were the best parents I could ever ask for. Goodbye…"

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's POV<strong>

"Mom I love you and I'll miss you, you and Dad were the best parents I could ever ask for. Goodbye…" The phone went dead.

Sandra held the phone to her ear for a couple of a seconds later Before hanging up. Tears welling up in her eyes and finally spilling over.

"What happened? Where is he? Is he OK?" Carl asked clearly disturbed by the fact that his wife is now crying.

"H-he's g-gone. He said he called to say goodbye, and not to worry about him or look for him because he'll be fine."

The shock of what she had just said made everyone feel hollow from the inside out.

"H-he ne-never told me wh-where he is. I d-don't even k-know if he's ok." She cried.

Nobody could think of what to say. For all they knew Ben could be dead soon and they don't where he is.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review or PM me. I need to know if anybody wants me to continue writing or if this story is a lost cause. Let me know.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, I know it's been a while but I have decide to continue with the story. This chapter is probly one of the bad ones, so don't expect too much. And I have school tomorrow so I thought id update tonight for those lucky people still on holidays.**

**And I am looking for a Beta , so if you are interested pm and I'll check you out.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own ben 10 **

**Bens POV**

* * *

><p>Two days. I have been stuck in this chair for two whole days. Well that's what Michael says. If it has been more or less I can't say as there are no windows in this room.<p>

The door swang open with an audible BANG. The noise sounded like a bomb in the silent room and Michael walked in with chains, shackles and a what looked like a really wide bracelet that unclipped and had a lock on it.

"What's going on?" _This is not going to end well for me._

"I've decided to move you somewhere else." Michel replied coldly. He attached the shackles to his hands and feet and placed the bracelet type thing over the ultimatetrix before removing the restraints and tightening the shackles. Michael hauled him up, not in the least bit gently and he winced as his back, legs and arms cracked painfully, and stood behind him pushing him forward, having not eaten in 3 days, he had no energy to fight back.

Michael lead him out of the room he was in and down a corridor and down 3 flights of stairs, the place looked like an old castle with the grimy stones and the smell of moss.

Michael took him down to what looked like-no not look like, it was- a dungeon. The room was quiet large, it had 10 cells, 5 on each side and a walkway in the middle.

He was taken to a cell right down the end was shoved into one of the cells, not being able to catch himself, his face hit the floor with a crack. Blood started flowing from his nose. He wiped the blood from his nose on the sleeve.

"Ben?" Ben stopped what he was doing and slowly turned to face the voice that had said his name. The room was dark with a single light bulb hanging from the centre of the room. _That voice …that's…_

And there in the cell across from his own sat the person who called his name. _Oh no._

Even though the room was poorly lit he could tell who the person was.

"_Cooper?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooo what is cooper's part in Darkstars diabolical plan. So have a guess and if anyone gets it right I will update asap. Review please. ;D<strong>

**Neonstar**


End file.
